Drainboards, as well known in the art, are normally placed on a kitchen counter to one side of a kitchen sink. Dishracks and the like are then placed on the drainboard to allow the dishes to dry after washing. Examples of such drainboards can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 678,008, entitled "Drain Board," which issued to W. C. McKinney on July 9, 1901, U.S. Pat. No. 933,180, entitled, "Drain Board," which issued to W. S. Johnson on Sept. 7, 1909, U.S. Pat. No. 1,224,838, entitled, "Portable Drain Board," which issued to A. Blissman Et al. on May 1, 1917, U.S. Pat. No. D. 143,516, entitled, "Drainboard for a Sink," which issued to G. E. Whitlock on Jan. 8, 1946, U.S. Pat. No. D. 151,047, entitled, "Combined Portable Drainboard, serving Tray, and Cooling Rack," which issued to D. G. Jensen on Sept. 21, 1948, U.S. Pat. No. D. 205,833, entitled, "Drainage Tray for Sink or The Like," which issued to Gardner on Sept. 27, 1966. Such drainboards have planar surfaces of rectangular configuration that slope downwardly toward the sink to facilitate drainage. Gutters or channels are also provided in such planar surfaces for drainage purposes.
None of the drainboards of the prior art can be utilized with a sink installed in the corner of a kitchen. In such a corner sink installation, generally a pair of rectangular kitchen counters are orthagonally connected to one another in a corner of the kitchen. The sink is mounted in the corner formed by the counters at a 45 degree angle to the sides of the counters. As is readily apparent, a conventional rectangular drainboard cannot be used in this installation because it will not fit between the sides of the sink and the kitchen wall. In fact, the market place solution for this design problem has been to provide a scaled down version of a conventional rectangular drainboard.
The present invention seeks to remedy this design problem by providing a drainboard having an angled, oblique front edge that permits the the utilization of a full size drainboard. Moreover, in another one of its aspects, the present invention provides a drainboard that is reversible to permit the drainboard hereof to be utilized on either side of the sink.